Ahora es el momento de decir adiós
by Akari1234
Summary: Suzuno Fuusuke, un chico quien vivé las consecuencias de la muerte de su madre y que no resive atención por parte de su padre. Conocé a Nagumo Haruya, un estudiante arrogante y encreido, de quien poco a poco se va enamorando


**Hola bueno aquí les dejo mi nuevo fanfic "Ahora es el momento de decir adiós**

**", espero que les guste! ^^**

Disclaimer: Inazuma 11 no me pertenece sino a LEVEL-5. Si lo fuera, la serie seria shonne-ai.

Advertencia: Los personajes me quedaron todos OOC :s  
PD: Disculpen mi pesima ortografía, es solo que no tengo Word :/

Resumen: Suzuno Fuusuke, un chico quien vivé las consecuencias de la muerte de su madre y quien no resive atención por parte de su padre. Conocé a Nagumo Haruya, un estudiante arrogante y encreido, de quien poco a poco se va enamorando. La historia muestra recuerdos y memorias inolvidables que vivió en compañia con la persona que más queria, tomando en ciertos momentos relación con el presente.

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

Era en una habitación, las cortinas abiertas hacia que los rayos de luz entraran directamente, creando un ambiente confortable. Allí postrada en una cama, se encontraba una jovén mujer albina, su cabello largo y ondulado se movia de una dirección a otra, provocado por las rafagas de viento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, un pequeño y lindo niño con el mismo color de pelo entró corriendo entusiasmado con un papel en la mano. **  
**  
**-¡Okaasan!- **grito la criatura, abalanzandose hacia la nombrada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

**-Vaya vaya Gazelle, ¿qué traes ahí?-** lo abrazo tiernamente, cogió la hoja, miro por un buen rato el contenido de ella, **-Muchas felicidades corazón**- le dirigió un dulce gesto, **-sabia que tu podias, mi niño es tan inteligente-** le revolvió el cabello.

**-¿De verdad?- **

**-Por supuesto amorcito, mira Amaya ve las buenas calificaciones de mi bebe- **le mostro el examen del chico a la sirvienta, quien sentada en una silla se aproximó a la señora a verlo.

**-Felicidades señorito- **

**-Arigato- **agradecio humildemente. **- ¡Mamá tenemos que festejar esto con un helado!-  
**  
**-Claro que sí- **le dedico otra afectuosa sonrisa, la mujer intento pararce del lugar, pero fue detenida por la sirvienta.  
**  
-Señora Suzuno, usted no esta en condiciones para levantarce su cuerpo es muy delicado, por favor espere aquí yo les trairé el helado.-**

**•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·• **

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, nuevamente habia recordado aquel momento, se volteo a la izquierda acorrucandose entre sus azules sabanas. fijo su vista en el calendario que tenia colgado en el armario.

**-Hoy es 23 de Marzo- **suspiró y se dirigió al baño.  
El agua fria caia por su dorso desnudo, salió de la ducha despues de unos 5 minutos , seco sus cabellos y se puso su uniforme.

Cerro su puerta, y bajo a desayunar.

**-¿Papá ya te fuiste a trabajar?-** pregunto bajando de las escaleras con su tipico tono frio, nadie le respondió dando como respuesta a la pregunta.

Se preparó tres huevos, algunas rebanadas de tocino, tostó algo de pan y calento un poco de leche.

Despues de comer, agarró su mochila para así marcharse a la escuela, pero antes cogió una fotografia que tenia cerca de la salida, lo miro con nostalgia, en el que se encontraba esa misma joven mujer, con un vestido de tirantes color azul turquesa.

**-Mamá ya han pasado 5 años- **susurró

Dejo el objeto en su mismo lugar y se fué.

Durante su recorrido a la escuela, pudo notar como el dia se encontraba caluroso, despejado, un poco de viento se hacia precente, las hojas de cerezo caian cada segundo, creando un camino color rosa.

Llego al fin a su escuela "Raimon". El timbre sonó, todos los estudiantes ingresaron a sus aulas. Los alumnos/as hablaban de que habian hecho el fin de semana, otros cuantos coqueteaban, y el simplemente se quedaba en su lugar, mirando por la ventana el paisaje.

Un hombre gordo y bajo entró al salón, dejó sus libros en la mesa haciendo mucho ruido, provocando que los chicos se cayaran y tomaran asciento.

**-Buenos dias, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Nagumo Haruya.- **

El chico entró, tenía el cabello rojo despeinado y ojos ambarinos. Le provocó un poco de interes a Gazelle quien se sonrojo al verlo sonreir.

**-Aver te sentaras con...- **movio su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando un lugar donde podria sentarse**,- Suzuno Fuusuke- **

**-¿Quién es ese?- **

**-Es el chico de tez blanca-** le señaló al nombrado

**-Esta bien- **agarro su mochila y se dirigió a su nuevo asciento.

Se sentó en su butaca y la clase dió inició, mientras el profesor daba un discurco muy inspirado sobre la guerra de la succesión española, ningún estudiante por supuesto le prestaba atención.

**-Hey-** le susurro Burn.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** lo volteó a ver con mala cara.

**-Woow, si que pareces mujer-** lo miro sorprendido.  
**  
-¿Qué?, ¡estupido!- **le respondió sonrojado.

**-Que pareces mujer, ¿no me oiste?- **puso una sonrisa arrogante.

**-Pendejo- **trato un poco de contener su furia, pero el quate lo sacaba de quisio, fijo su mirada hacia la ventana para distraerse, pero el tipo lo jodio en todas las lecciones, una por una.

El toque de la campana indico el fin de clases, el chico de ojos azules cogió sus cosas y partió a casa, durante el camino se paro a apreciar mejor las flores de cerezo, quien las vió con tristesa

**•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•**

-¿mami a donde vamos?- pregunto un pequeño niño agarrado de la mano con su dulce madre.  
**  
-Espera Gazelle no te desesperes, cuando llegemos veras, es una sorpresa-  
**Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar repleto de flores rosas tiradas en el suelo. El pequeño al asombrarse solto a su mamá y corrió a cojer unas cuantas.  
**  
-Son hermosas- **expresó maravillado**, -¿pero que son?- **preguntó inocente.

**-Se les llama flor de Sakura, ¿son muy bellas cierto?-**

-Si- asintió ****

-Dicén que estos capullos cumplen los deceos de la gente- camino hacia su hijo y tomo unas cuantas en sus manos. **- Todos los años aquí en Japón hay un festival llamado Hanami, en el cual la gente viene a apreciar estas bellas flores.-**

-¿Podémos ir?-

-Por supuesto corazón- le sonrio tiernmante.

**•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•**

Vio por minutos, recordando aquellos bellos momentos en el que era feliz, suspiró y cuando estaba apuntó de dar un paso una pelotá de soccer le golpeo en la cabeza.

Soltó un gemido de dolor, volteo a ver quien era el idiota cuasante, y se encontro nuevamente con esa persona de tres neuronas.

El chico pelirojo dio una risa burlesca tomo su balón y se dirigió hacia el peliblanco.

**-Así que, ¿te gustan mucho estas flores? ¿no?- **

**-Eso no te incumbe-** y siguio con su camino.

**-Pero que grosero- **dijo divertido.

**-¿Te diriges a tu casa?-** pregunto curioso, alcanzando el ojiazul.

**- Eso tampoco te incumbe-** respondió friamente.

**- woow eres un chico dificil eh!, ¿Qué más sorpresas escondes?- **

Pero Suzuno no le contesto.

Caminaron por un buen rato, el ojiambar haciendo preguntas y el otro sin responder, cada uno llego a su hogar.

**-Ese idiota cuanto molesta- ** dijo cerrando la puerta y llendo hacia la cocina por algo de helado. Vió una nota en el refrigerador y la leyó.

_Hijo:  
Llegare tarde hoy, calienta la comida de ayer.  
PD: No te acabes el helado.  
_

_ATT: Tu papá._

Hisó lo que decia el mensaje, bueno meños la posdata y se dirigió a su cuarto a pensar en algunas cuantas cosas.

**-Cuanto jode ese tal Nugumo, además que le importa si me gustan esas flores-** gruño atragantandose de helado.

Se acosto en la cama y clavo su mirada en el techo de la habitación.

**-Maldito idiota-** murmuro, se ruborizo al recordar esos bellos ojos ambarinos tan penetrantes.

**-¿Pero que me pasa?,¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ese tarado?-** se rasco la cabeza tratando de buscar alguna solución ante sus preguntas.

**Continuara...**

Bueno encontre esta historia cuando hojeaba mi cuaderno de matemáticas, no recuerdo cuando la hise! creo que fue a principios de Enero... la leí y dije, x aver si es aceptada o no! y la subí! *3*

Algun dia aré un dibujo de la mamá de Gazelle (o bueno como me la imagino) algun día, y subiré el link en mi perfil,  
Se que la historia por el momento no tiene sentido o no se le entiende, bueno ni yo misma lo hago, _**toma forma sola~**_**  
Cualquier duda favor de decirme, respondo todo.  
No se cuando actualizare, buscare si tengo por ahí el segundo capitulo.**

No se si esta pareja es popular, pero yo personalmente la amo, FAVORITA! **  
****Bueno saluditos y gracias por leer.**

Reviews?  



End file.
